


Sopherva Drawings

by Anonymous



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I suppose, Incest, No Porn, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a depiction of fictional incest. Real incest is incredibly harmful. If you are experiencing incest, please contact the Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network for help. RAINN is a confidential nonprofit organization available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, manned by trained staff who can provide you with information and support. Contact RAINN at 1 (800) 656-4673 or at online.rainn.org .
Relationships: Minerva/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Kiss Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is a depiction of fictional incest. Real incest is incredibly harmful. If you are experiencing incest, please contact the Rape, Abuse and Incest National Network for help. RAINN is a confidential nonprofit organization available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, manned by trained staff who can provide you with information and support. Contact RAINN at 1 (800) 656-4673 or at online.rainn.org .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-apocalypse, pre-Delta.  
> Originally traditional. I may come back to add more than flat color, but I have other priorities at the moment and I'm going to be at least somewhat responsible.


	2. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this in my sketchbook! Dated 3/9. I may come back to it, but probably not.
> 
> Also, @ the person who subscribed to this: 💓

**Author's Note:**

> I love the shit out of Sopherva and I take requests


End file.
